bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Adjudicator Ajoris
“''The meaning of 'Why?” —Somnium Fluxus 'Adjudicator Ajoris '(アドジャディケーター アヨリス, Adojadikētā Ayorisu) is a former member of Diluculum Sanctus, among the few of Velia Agostinha Vivax's followers to have survived her genocide, and the founder and leader of the cult that would later be known as '''Diluculum Mortalis. During her time in Diluculum Sanctus, Ajoris was considered among its most noble and idealistic leaders. Ajoris' ideals, however, would often set her at odds with the founders of the collective, something which would ultimately lead to her defection. Ajoris was known as the adjudicator for the merciless judgment she would cast upon Nefas who abused their power, a title she proudly adopted as her own name. In the present day, Ajoris is remembered by only a select few Nefas and is regarded as having perished alongside Diluculum Sanctus. But what few know of Ajoris is that she had actually existed for tens of thousands of years before joining Diluculum Sanctus. In truth, Ajoris originated as a gifted artisan from the Upper Paleolithic age, born with the power now possessed by Agostinha. Ajoris created Agostinha's statue and unintentionally cast aside much of her own power to give birth to the living entity that would be renowned as a goddess throughout many olden cultures. In doing so, Ajoris would be left with only the ability and desire to reclaim everything she had lost from her own creation, something she would partially succeed in doing upon deceiving the goddess into bestowing her with the power of a Nefas. As leader of Diluculum Mortalis, Ajoris was directly responsible for the assassination of Glacies, carried out to prevent the founder from discovering the collective. Using a Hollow as a front, Ajoris proceeded to lead the collective in secrecy throughout the ages with the intention of claiming Agostinha's power and reigning over all existence, eliminating those belonging to any faction who might oppose her in the process, such as Diluculum Aeternus. Despite Ajoris' obsession to reclaim her godly power, she shares Agostinha's curiosity of her own identity; as such, she has elected to observe both Agostinha and Randa Primarosa closely so that she may begin to understand what she is. Nevertheless, Ajoris is fearful of their power and fully intent on eliminating them both when the time is right, along with anyone else who may stand in her way of becoming the sole sovereign over the cosmos and life beyond, for such is the rightful place of one such as her. Appearance Personality During her time as a member of Diluculum Sanctus, Ajoris was looked fondly upon by most of her peers, regarded as an inspiration for her compassion and kindness. According to Eriphyla, while Ajoris could rarely be seen without a smile, she was apathetic and sadistic where traitors were concerned, punishing such individuals in unimaginable ways. Ajoris is described by Eriphyla as essentially “a wolf in sheep's clothing”; in other words, a woman who cannot be read from her appearance or speech, but solely from her actions. History Equipment Sibilus Vertex (シビルスベールテックス, Latin for "Whirlpool Whistle"): A sword hailed as one of the five Nefas weapons of legend, Sibilus Vertex was created personally by Agostinha and wielded by Glacies in his human life. Ajoris claimed the weapon as her own upon slaying the founder and has since retained it within her personal treasury. Ajoris states that although she is capable of wielding it, she has neglected to do so as its power does not compare to that of Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum. The abilities of Sibilus Vertex are largely unknown, but apparently pertain to the concept of stasis. The Zanpakutō wielded by Glacies, bearing the same name and nearly identical appearance as the real Sibilus Vertex, possesses similar abilities, albeit vastly inferior by Glacies' own claim. Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Iudux Numinum Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum (デュオデシムコロナサリカリゴラム, Latin for "Twelve Crowns of Sacrilege") is the name of the weapon created by Ajoris upon regaining some of her power from Agostinha. Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum closely resembles a chinese straight sword with a black hilt, a wing-shaped guard and pommel, and a notably marred blade. The pommel is adjoined by several hovering metal ornaments which shine radiantly whenever the sword is swung and can be detached at will. Because Ajoris' true power was largely unknown to Diluculum Sanctus, Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum is not considered to be among the five legendary Nefas weapons. Nevertheless, in terms of sheer energy output, Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum is the single most powerful weapon in existence, producing such astronomical amounts of energy to obliterate the world of the one who wields it in mere seconds when fully unleashed, along with the wielder themselves. Ajoris prevents this from occurring with the use of what she refers to as its "sheath," a transparent barrier of sorts encasing the blade at all times and nullifying all of its power. By removing the sheath for but a fraction of a second while swinging the sword, Ajoris can transfer practically infinite amounts of energy into whatever it touches, resulting in immeasurable amounts of heat that will simply atomize everything on impact, along with anything standing close to the radius of the swing. When using Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum in this manner, Ajoris herself is protected by the will of the blade. As its name suggests, Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum possesses twelve separate powers, only a few of which have been revealed thus far. Unless angered, Ajoris can only access one crown at a time, after which she requires at least three seconds before she can switch to another crown. The sword's power, along with its withered state, is thought to represent Ajoris' battle against chaos and the destruction that will inevitably be wrought by her conquest for power. The souls of those who are felled by the blade are said to be sealed for all eternity in a placid dreamlike world, and Ajoris herself regards killing opponents with the sword to be an act of mercy. *'Corona Regis' (コロナレックス, Latin for "King's Crown"): ''Corona Regis is regarded as Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum's primary crown, pertaining to everything involving the ''voluntary removal of its sheath—the sheath may still be destroyed by enemy attacks, although Ajoris is capable of instantly reforming it so as to prevent Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum's energy from destroying the world. While Corona Regis is active, Ajoris can not only opt to unleash all of the sword's repressed power, but can direct such power by swinging the sword in the direction she wishes the energy to travel in the speed of light. The nigh boundless energy of Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum generates such unimaginable amounts of heat that everything standing before its path is simply eradicated from existence in an instant. Corona Regis is a technique that requires absolute precision, timing, and otherworldly reflexes to execute without incurring astronomical collateral damage. While Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum's energy is technically released constantly, Ajoris can only unsheath ''the blade while Corona Regis is active. *'Corona Reginae''' (コロナレジーナ, Latin for "Queen's Crown"): Corona Reginae is regarded as Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum's only dedicated defensive crown. By holding the sword in a downward angle, Ajoris can erect a circular, rainbow-colored barrier within a wide radius in front of her body. Unlike most other barriers, whose primary function is to repel attacks against the user, Corona Reginae acts by drawing all attacks towards itself and absorbing them; this applies to any ability the user would perceive as a threat, regardless of its form. While there is no limit to what or how much power Corona Reginae is capable of erasing all at once, and thus the barrier is effectively indestructible, there is a slight delay regarding abilities that do not originate directly in front of the barrier—in other words, attacks not aimed directly in front of Ajoris are granted a small window of time before the barrier proceeds to absorb them, depending on how close the attack originates directly behind Ajoris, whereas abilities that do not travel are rendered completely immune to the barrier should the user be positioned behind Ajoris in the same manner. Corona Reginae will absorb solid objects and even individuals Ajoris perceives as a threat should they be close enough, rendering her exceedingly dangerous to approach whilst Corona Reginae is invoked. Ajoris is capable of moving and attacking freely with the barrier raised, granting Corona Reginae some offensive utility as well. *'Corona Dei' (コロナレデイ, Latin for "God's Crown"): Corona Dei is a crown that may only be activated against an opponent once Ajoris has been engaged in battle with them for roughly an hour, the time required for Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum to "familiarize" itself with her adversary. By transferring Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum's "sheath" around the opponent, along with the energy of the blade in its infinite glory, the opponent is effectively transformed into Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum for the smallest instant. Because only Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum is capable of containing all of the energy it possesses, the opponent is simply eradicated with no means of saving themselves. In effect, Ajoris is capable of ending any battle lasting over an hour regardless of how powerful her opponent is, or even how many opponents she is facing at once, for Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum will simply divide its power to accommodate everything she perceives as a threat. *'Corona Cohortis' (コロナレコホーティ, Latin for "Court's Crown"): Ajoris' most commonly used offensive crown, Corona Cohortis involves duplicating the sword for various uses. Duplicates of Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum may be controlled telekinetically by Ajoris at the speed of light (equivalent to the speed of Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum's radiation) and can be used for either offensive or defensive purposes; they will only vanish should Ajoris switch to another crown. The number of swords that can be produced and maintained is limited only by Ajoris' own level of focus; she has thus far demonstrated that she can summon at least over five-hundred swords in a single instant. Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum's duplicates share the same properties as the primary sword, including its sheath and infinite energy. Should the opponent unwittingly shatter the sheath of any duplicate with a sufficiently powerful attack, the resulting eruption of energy will instantly decimate everything in its rapidly expanding radius other than Ajoris herself, giving Ajoris much less than a second to reform the sheath before the world in its entirety is destroyed. Because of the speed and explosive properties of the duplicates along with the sheer number of them that may be created at once, Corona Cohortis is easily one of Ajoris' most overwhelming abilities. *'Corona Dictator' (コロナレディクテータ, Latin for "Dictator's Crown"): A defensive crown that primarily differs from Corona Reginae in how it protects the user. Utilizing Corona Dictator, Ajoris is capable of rendering a chosen concept of attack incapable of interacting with her in any way for roughly three seconds before Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum's sheath explodes, forcing Ajoris to switch back to Corona Regis to reform the sheath. While Corona Dictator is active, Ajoris herself is incapable of interacting with her opponent using the same concept of attack she forbids from affecting her; for example, if Ajoris forbids physical attacks from interacting with her, the opponent's physical attacks will simply phase through her regardless of their type, but Ajoris herself cannot use physical attacks against them. Ajoris appears to be capable of rendering the forbidden concept to be as broad as she chooses, meaning that she can potentially prevent both her opponent and herself from harming one another through any means for a total of three seconds. Unlike any other crown, Ajoris is capable of switching from this crown whenever she chooses regardless of her emotions, meaning that switch crowns before Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum's sheath is destroyed by Corona Dictator, preventing the need of switching strictly to Corona Regis. *'Corona Messoris' (コロナレメゾリス, Latin for "Reaper's Crown"): A crown that draws power from Duodecim Coronasacrilegiorum's everlasting paradise and summons a spectral, humanoid phantom possessing the exact powers possessed by a selected individual whose soul was formerly consumed by the blade. A total of twenty phantoms can be summoned and a total of three may be infused with the power of the same assimilated soul. The phantoms are completely impervious to physical damage but will disappear should Ajoris switch to another crown. Even should Ajoris possess an incomplete fragment of an individual's soul, it is still sufficient to summon all of the power they possessed upon death, as she has previously demonstrated by conjuring a phantom of Glacies' human form. Relationships Velia Agostinha Vivax Randa Primarosa Glacies Fidus Eriphyla Quotes Trivia *Images drawn by author.